


Are we doing the romantic stuff now?

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reilor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Your captain is back with your favorite ship! ;-)Enjoy the fluff... Next time there will be smut again. I promise.





	Are we doing the romantic stuff now?

**Author's Note:**

> Your captain is back with your favorite ship! ;-)
> 
> Enjoy the fluff... Next time there will be smut again. I promise.

Days were passing by. One by one. Finn knew he would count the days for a long time. Until he was able to get back his title.   
Even he was happy for Kevin... But that title was his.   
Finn sighed. It would take a few months til he would get his replica. At least he would be able to run around with the belt around his tiny waist. 

The doorbell rung. Finn laying the Lego he was playing with to the side before he got up, opening the door.  
Roman.  
Finally Roman was back. It had been weeks. But Finn knew Roman was busy. Trying to get his hands on the title. And on Seth. Roman would try to hurt Seth badly. Just to make sure Seth would be out of action, too.

“Finn...“ Roman whispered, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Roman.“ Finn making a step towards Roman, kissing him hungryly.

Breathless staring at each other. Smiling. Finn felt the happiness rushing through his body. And Roman felt the same.  
“Sorry, forgot something in the rental.. You can go inside, I'll go and get it.“ A small kiss followed before Roman rushed back to his rental car.  
Finn sighed, making his way back to put away his Lego. 

“I got you something.“ Roman's voice filling the whole room. Finn slowly turned around. A big box in Roman's hands.   
The box is placed on the kitchen counter quickly and Finn trying to open it with his good arm, failing. He felt the anger inside himself.   
Roman noticed, gently placing his big hand on Finn's.  
“A few weeks more and you'll be fine again, Finn. Let me help you.“  
With Roman's help the box was opened fast.

Finn felt his tears falling down his cheeks.   
The belt.  
With his own plates.

“It's Kevin's...I got it for a few days. Because he know it would make you happy.“ Roman's big hand cupping Finn's chin. “I stole your side plates from Hunter's office...“  
“Thank you...“ Finn whispered, leaning to the side, placing his head against Roman's chest. 

Minutes passing by until Finn finally was able to smile again.  
Roman helping to get the beautiful belt out of the box and around Finn's waist.   
It felt great. It felt right.

“Fits perfectly.“ Roman said, gently touching Finn's side plates. “Just a few more months until you're back and get this beauty back... And a few weeks until I can fuck you with that beauty around your waist.“ A smirk on Roman's face. And Finn was blushing. “But for tonight I've got something different in mind.“

They ordered some food while Finn got to read a ton of 'Get Well Soon' cards from his co-workers. Seth had written a whole letter about how sorry he was and that he would like to visit Finn someday.   
“Do you need help to get dressed?“ Roman asked after a while.  
“A little bit.“ Finn bit his bottom lip.  
“I'll take care for you, my little demon.“ The samoan smirked.

Around twenty minutes later Finn was dressed in a casual black pants, a white tee and a black jacket. And his beloved Balorclub shoes. And not to forget his crazy socks.   
“You look adorable.“ Roman kissed him.   
“I always do.“ Finn said, winking at his lover.

It was an half an hour drive with Roman's rental. In the middle of nowhere the samoan stopped the car. Helping Finn out of the car.   
“Twenty minutes until sunset.“ Roman took out a big basket from the backseat. “Got us some lemonade, fresh fruits and some other stuff.“

Roman spread a picnic blanked, placing the basket next to it.   
Finn sat down, Roman placed himself behind Finn. Arms wrapped around Finn's waist.  
They sat there, watching the sunset in silence. 

It went darker with every moment the sun was already gone. Stars shining bright above them. Roman leaned back, pulling Finn gently with him. Always carefull with the injured shoulder.  
“Are we doing the romantic stuff now?“ Finn said, smiling. Watching the stars.  
“Yes.“  
“I like it.“   
“Me too.“ 

A shooting star right above them.  
And both of them shared the same wish.  
'Let this never end'


End file.
